Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-26575165-20181019084304
San Uchiha "Oui comme j'ai dis peut etre que le manga lui meme n'est pas une vérité absolu, les Mugiwara sont pas les vrai Mugiwara, les Yonku sont des arnaqueur peut etre, Roger n'était pas le vrai SDP... sympa ce raisonnement, et je déforme pas tes propos, les exemples que j'ai cité c'est la meme chose que le tittre de Mihawk le nier signifie nier aussi toute les information que nous connaissons depuis le début, j'aimerai te dire que meme dans la Bible ca se passe pas comme ca" Oui donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne me comprends pas ... pour suivre ce que tu dis ci-dessus, je ne dis pas : Un empereur n'est pas un empereur. MAIS : un empereur est devenu empereur parce qu'il a su s'imposer dans le nouveau monde, avoir des territoires avec un équipage. c'est la réponse du comment et elle est cruciale dans mon hypothèse. Je peux donc dire en sachant cela, que Mihawk le serait sûrement devenu s'il avait un équipage aussi fort que Shanks. On est d'accord j'imagine (puisque tu vois Mihawk > Shanks). En émettant cette hypothèse, est ce que je remet en cause, nie le manga San Uchiha ? Non.. Et pour le titre de Mihawk, le meilleur escrimeur du monde, il l'a obtenu comment ? c'est là que ça coince. Tant qu'on ne sait pas comment il l'est devenu et que ce n'est pas certifié que Mihawk l'a obtenu en battant Shanks (qui est qd même une bonne hypothèse, je ne dis pas le contraire). Alors vous ne pouvez absolument pas affirmer que Shanks n'aurait pas pu l'etre tout autant s'il s'en était donné les moyens. Encore plus après les paroles de Barbe blanche montrant clairement que les 2 étaient très très proche en terme de niveau, les 2 ayant eu des combats de légendes. Et puis franchement.. je trouve beaucoup plus crédible le fait que Mihawk le soit devenu grâce a son palmares d'épéistes renommés vaincus, cela n'inclus pas forcément Shanks. --------------------------------------------- Marco Le Phénix "Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as aucun moyen de démontrer que c'est le HDR qui a fait exploser les missiles là ou César parle d'une incroyable pression atmosphérique pour le cri. Le cri est donc le responsable tout désigné de la destruction du KX Launcher et tout reste à démontrer quant au HDR. Il n'a pas fait la moindre égratignure à nombre de randoms présents mais ce pouvoir serait assez incroyable pour être le petit + qui ferait tomber Mihawk ?" Oda dessine des traits noirs pourquoi ? C est quoi ? Ce que tu as montré c est le miroir (cri différent de la fois avec les rockets où Mama etait en plein choc psychologique avec son passé), moi je t ai montré les rockets avec bien en évidence les traits noirs alors non je partage pas du tout ta conclusion. Et tu sais une grosse pression (hypothese, plus forte que Mihawk) continue qui est exercé a l extérieur peut toujours être utile (si tu connais Toriko, regarde le personnage Ichiryuu ça donne des idées, des possibilités, en plus il est dit que le haki de shanks est "écrasant"), d autant que je te renvois a l hypothèse de l amplification des coups de katakuri et sa super technique avec des traits noirs. A moins que ce soit le chat d Oda qui les fait a sa place ! ^^ Faut m expliquer pourquoi il y en a sur la super technique de kata.. "Alors déjà ce serait bien de valider la source de ce fameux passage. Amiral Issho l'a balancé sans vraiment savoir si c'était issu de la traduction officielle ou pas. Ensuite ces paroles n'appartiennent pas à Barbe Blanche mais à Marco, et ce que Marco dit dans la traduction officielle anglaise c'est : "al always, his haki power is overwhelming". Il n'est aucunement question de seulement exsuder son haki. Il parle du haki de Shanks dans son entièreté, il a pas dit : "son haki est d'une puissance phénoménale et ce n'est qu'un aperçu". Bref, Barbe Blanche enfonce le clou en lui reprochant d'avoir relâché son HDR sans avoir cherché à le contenir." T as trouvé la ptite comparaison normale ? On parle d un empereur et même en voyant ce qu on été capable kata et Luffy en comparaison, faisant soulever des pierres du sol... je veux bien ici les 2 pages (qui d'après toi sont de la traduction officielle), celle où Marco fait la remarque (qui franchement n'a rien d'une affirmation que Shanks a dévoilé toute la puissance de son haki) et celle avec la remarque de Barbe blanche. Mais enfin bon vu ce qu'on fait kata et luffy, ça me suffit amplement meme pour dire qu'Oda au tome 25 il me semble qu'il n'avait pas encore développé très bien les hakis (dont haki des rois) "A ma connaissance le HDR n'a à aucun moment amplifié quelque coup que ce soit de Katakuri ça c'est de la pure interprétation. Oda a posé la fonction de chaque Haki avec Rayleigh. Le HDR c'est de l'intimidation et ça n'a pas vocation à jouer le HDA 2.0 jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Dire l'inverse c'est spéculer." C est sûre vu que c est le chat d oda qui les a fait sur un bon nombre de pages de combat dans des moments super intense pour lui ! Tellement il a senti la tension en fin de combat :D Petite blague à part, je rappel que le flash back avec Rayleight est coupé. Il nous a pas dit que le haki des rois pouvait impacter l extérieur pourtant on l a vu avec shanks sur le navire de BB (fissure), Luffy et katakuri soulevant des pierres. -------- Skylent - San Uchiha "Non, parce qu'amiral est un grade décerné et pas un titre qu'on obtient par reconnaissance." Un grade est une reconnaissance indéniable d un niveau. C est juste que ça ne concerne que la Marine ici. "Un amiral est choisi parmi les marines et peut refuser ce grade (cf Garp). Un titre comme homme le plus fort ou meilleur cuisinier ou meilleur publicitaire ça te tombe dessus que tu le veuilles ou non. Si t'es le meilleur individu connu dans un domaine on dira que c'est toi le meilleur." Certes mais c est le même principe : Un personnage (Garp) qui sur le papier du manga (vice amiral) est en dessous d une reconnaissance (Amiral). S est avéré en fait sans le titre amiral leur égal. Et tout ceci étant une question de choix (Garp ayant refusé la promotion). En fait il faut voir le truc avec beaucoup de recul, voir les choses par rapport a Oda, se mettre a sa place. Un titre ne représente pas seulement un niveau mais il représente aussi son personnage et son parcours qu il lui a décidé. En quoi Shanks pouvez vous affirmer que le shéma ne peut pas être similaire ? A moins d'être dans la tête d'Oda.. Alors même que Roger SDP (le titre suprême que Luffy vise) était a égalité avec Barbe blanche... Je parle même pas de Garp possiblement aussi fort que Roger lui qui n'est pas un empereur ou le meilleur épéiste du monde ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.